Where's Noct?
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: Noctis has been missing all day and Regis is waiting. He gets a surprise as he thinks about his son and how precious their time together is.


It was evening and Regis hadn't seen or heard from Noctis all day. It was unusual for the five year old to stay hidden or out of sight like that. All he had been told was Clarus took the prince for an outing. As vague as it was, Regis had no real reason to worry. Clarus had been a loyal shield to the king for their entire lives. Clarus wouldn't needlessly put the young prince in danger and would protect the boy with his life if Gods forbid the need arise. Yet here it was an hour til dinner and no one had seen either of them.

Regis had told himself not to worry the entire day as soon as he realized Noctis wasn't at breakfast. Noctis had the day off school, but the way the King's schedule fell there was little time for quality time and fun. Time. There was never enough hours in the day. Regis had to admit Noctis 's first day of preschool had caught him off guard last year. He searched high and low for his son during lunch before being informed that the prince wouldn't be home until one in the afternoon. Then there was the hug, hearing about his day and some time together that other wise wouldn't have happened, much of the king'said advisor's dismay. Yet those moments were so rare and precious; he was beginning to wonder if more time had passed and his son was now in college.

No, Noct was growing up fast, but not that fast. Regis was certain his son wasn't 16 yet; one of his stewards would've reminded him to plan the party and get with Clarus and maybe Gladio on picking out a blade for the occasion as was tradition. It was a while yet, since Noct wouldn't begin swordmanship lessons until he was 9. What kind of weapon would his son specialize in? An axe, a warhammer, daggers, a bow, or a Sword? Well, he might developed a freelance fighting style, but . . .

Regis looked at the clock again. Fifteen minutes had passed and still no sign of them. He got up and walked toward the dining room. The prince lay a sleep in the shield's arms outside the kitchen. Clarus handed the cook Several large fish before turning to Regis.

"Where have you been?" Regis asked. He took the sleeping prince in his arms. The little boy cuddled into his father's neck.

"Just took him fishing. Gladio is in bed with the flu and my wife is craving fish. The little prince wanted to help and he did pretty well for his first time fishing." Laughed Clarus. "He actually caught one bigger than he is. That one is going on your table tonight."

"Can't believe I was worried about him." The king smiled. The little prince was smiling in his sleep. It was past his nap time and he had completely surrendered to sleep. The men walked to the prince's room. Clarus pulled back the covers and Regis gently lay Noctis on the bed.

The two men left the prince to his dream and went back to Regis's office. "Fishing? Not exactly a royal hobby?"

" Well, you know what they say: give a man a fish feed him for the day, teach a man to fish feed him for life, teach a prince to fish the king feeds his people." Replied Clarus.

"You made that last part up." Corrected Regis.

"Well anything that can feed the body and soul can't be bad." Answered Clarus. "With Noctis being the Choosen King, he may need all the help he can get. For one day at least, he's a kid fishing like any normal boy his age. He will be strong in time, but he needs to be near his people. Identify with them. I know you would have him protected forever, but that wouldn't be possible chosen or not."

"I know. Yet, everytime I see him I don't see a prince destined to save the world from darkness; I see my son and all I want to do is protected him." Sighed Regis.

"That's every parent, especially every widow and widower. Aulea barely got much time with him, but he is her legacy and gift as much as he is your's." Conforted Clarus. He put his hand on the king's shoulder. "You can see her in his eyes. She loved nature and I think that is coming thru into Noctis too, or at least animals. By the way, don't blame me if he asks for a pet Chocobo."

Regis just looked at his friend funny a moment. "Well, . . . I could go for that, if it would get him to eat his vegetables."

They both laughed.


End file.
